skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Glumshanks is the Main Villain
Skylanders: Glumshanks is the Main Villain is the sixth installment in the Skylanders series and an interquel to Skylanders: Trap Team and Skylanders: Light and Dark. As the title blatantly explains, Glumshanks is the main antagonist of this Skylanders game. Story With Kaos being trapped, Glumshanks decides to take over and now rules the Chompies, Trolls, Cyclopses, Arkeyans, Drow, Evilikin, Greebles, Evilized enemies, Spell Punks, etc. Before 'the Portal Master even got to the first level", Skylands was already taken over, not by Kaos, but by Glumshanks. Due to there being dark versions of some Skylanders, Glumshanks decides to use the Eternal sources to create dark versions of every core Skylander plus the Giants. Skylanders Air *Series 6 Whirlwind *Series 5 Jet-Vac *Series 4 Sonic Boom *Series 3 Lightning Rod *Series 3 Blades *Series 2 Warnado Earth *Series 6 Terrafin *Series 6 Prism Break *Series 4 Slobber Tooth *Series 3 Fist Bump *Series 2 Dino-Rang *Series 2 Rocky Roll Fire *Series 6 Eruptor *Series 5 Hot Dog *Series 3 Fryno *Series 2 Smolderdash *Series 3 Torch *Series 2 Sunburn Life *Series 6 Stealth Elf *Series 3 Food Fight *Series 3 Camo *Series 3 Stump Smash *Series 2 Zoo Lou *Series 2 High Five Magic *Series 6 Spyro *Series 5 Pop Fizz *Series 4 Star Strike *Series 3 Deja Vu *Series 2 Voodood *Series 3 Double Trouble Tech *Series 6 Trigger Happy *Series 4 Drobot *Series 4 Countdown *Series 3 Chopper *Series 2 Tread Head *Series 2 Boomer Undead *Series 6 Chop Chop *Series 6 Cynder *Series 3 Roller Brawl *Series 3 Funny Bone *Series 2 Fright Rider *Series 2 Ghost Roaster Water *Series 6 Gill Grunt *Series 4 Zap *Series 3 Rip Tide *Series 4 Echo *Series 2 Wham-Shell *Series 3 Slam Bam Chapters #Welcome To Glumshanksland! #Bedtime Island #One-Eyed Pirate City #Berler Bar #Bad Zeppelin #Piece of Resistance #Seven Seas #Oz-Land #Tin Can Roller Coaster #More-Alluring Theme Park #Ever-Water Water Park #I-Got-A-Headache-Babe Land #Beg-Pardon Streets #Pleasure Carnival #Guillotine Islands #Lowest-of-the-Fruits Cantaloupe Land #Shell City #Duck Tour #Tudd Land #Lair of Glumshanks Adventure Packs #Boz Flag Observatory #Cloak Islands #Marshmallow Marsh #Food Planet Main NPCs *Master Eon *Flynn *Cali *Hugo *Persephone *Arbo *Tessa *Whiskers *Buzz *Mags *Da Pinchy Glumshanks' Minions Air *Evil Unicorn/Dragon Minion *Evil Storm Giant *Evil Turtle Minion *Evil Griffin Minion *Giant Evil Bee *Evil Sky Baron Earth *Evil Dirt Shark *Evil Rock Dragon *Evil Crystal Golem *Evil Dinosaur Minion *Giant Evil Rock Golem *Evil Gem Dragon Fire *Evil Eruptor *Evil Phoenix Dragon *Evil Pyro Archer *Evil Fire Spirit *Giant Evil Golem *Evil Fire Dog Life *Evil Ent *Evil Missile Minion *Evil Ninja Minion *Evil Plant Dragon *Giant Evil Ent *Evil Mushroom Minion Magic *Evil Purple Dragon *Evil Tiki Man *Evil Grub Worm *Evil Orc Minion *Giant Evil Ninja Genie *Evil Alchemist Tech *Evil Gremlin Minion *Evil Robotic Dragon *Evil Troll Minion *Evil Arkeyan Ultron *Giant Evil Robot *Evil Goldling Minion Undead *Evil Knight Minion *Evil Imp Minion *Evil Witch Minion *Evil Dragoness Minion *Giant Evil Cyclops *Evil Undead Duo Water *Evil Amphibious Gillman *Evil Water Dragon *Evil Ice Yeti *Evil Crustacean Minion *Giant Evil Whale *Evil Unknown Minion Trivia *Excluding the 3DS version of every other game, this is the first game where Kaos is not the main villain. *it goes against the Skylanders tradition, as it does not directly take place after the previous game but is an interequel to Trap Team and Light and Dark. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Category:Skylanders Series Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Skylanders: Glumshanks is the Main Villain Category:UUnlockedMario's Games Category:UUnlockedMario's Stuff